Loki: Agent of Asgard
by Alessandra-del-Rey
Summary: Una mini-saga sobre el nuevo comic de Marvel sobre Loki: Agent of Asgard. Loki continua con sus misiones a cargo de la Madre de Todos, pero no sabe como va a realizar la última tarea que le han encomendado. Pero Sigyn esta en peligro y Loki es el único que puede ayudarla. Logyn. Comic-verse.
1. Madre de Todos

**Estoy en paro y se nota!**

**Bienvenido/as a esta mini-saga sobre Loki y Sigyn en el comic-verse. Como de costumbre, ideas cogen forma en mi cabeza y tengo que sacarlas de alguna manera. **

**Este va a ser un fic cortito, de como mucho veinte capítulos si llega. A ver si tenemos suerte y Marvel me plagia la idea ;) **

* * *

**Loki: Agent of Asgard**

**Capítulo 1:** **Madre de Todos**

_Aún no se ha acabado_

_Digital Daggers – Where The Lonely Ones Roam_

-We're up all night to get lucky, we're up all night to get lucky...

Loki bailoteo por la cocina de su (de nuevo trasladado) apartamento en Manhattan al ritmo de la radio. Ah, canciones de Midgard. Antes las detestaba pero... había cambiado de opinión.

Se estiro para colocar los vasos limpios sobre una estantería cuando las oyó. Un zumbido en la radio y la voz de la Madre de Todos se colo por su estéreo. Gaea, Freya, Idunn. Las nuevas gobernantes de Asgardia.

-¿Y a que debo esta visita tan tarde, Madre de Todos? - pregunto Loki sin volverse, recogiendo los cacharros.

-Sabes perfectamente que estamos haciendo aquí. Tenemos un nuevo encargo para ti – la voz de Freya sonaba distorsionada, como una cadena de radio mal sintonizada.

-¿Y que va a ser esta vez? ¿Un héroe de la antigüedad? ¿Una diosa díscola? ¿Recoger una espada del tinte?

-Necesitamos que encuentres a alguien y la traigas de vuelta a Asgardia. Esta en peligro y solo aquí podremos protegerla.

-¿Y de quien voy a ser la niñera esta vez? - pregunto Loki colocando un bol de metal en la estantería.

-Sigyn.

Loki se giro en un segundo a mirar la radio, sin estar seguro de haber oído bien. El bol de metal le cayo sobre la cabeza, golpeándole con fuerza. Loki soltó un quejido y se llevo las manos a la nuca, masajeandose el cuero cabelludo.

-Sigyn – repitió en voz alta.

-Si – respondió la radio.

-¿Qué Sigyn?

-Sabes perfectamente de que Sigyn estoy hablando, Loki.

Loki hizo una mueca.

-Si, ya, eh... eso no va a ser una buena idea.

-Nosotras decidimos que es y que no es una buena idea.

-Pero en este caso, es una pésima idea – dijo Loki – Sigyn no va a querer acercarse a mi ni en pintura. No nos separamos en buenos términos.

Loki hizo memoria de la última vez que vio a Sigyn. La había dejado, dormida, en su escondite, para salir a causar más problemas. Y entonces llego el Ragnarok, Loki murió, se reencarno, volvió a morir, se auto-destruyo...

Hacia tiempo que no veía a Sigyn.

-Loki, teníamos un trato. No estas en disposición de negarte a hacer lo que te pedimos – la voz de Idunn era clara: no era un asunto a discutir.

Loki aparto la vista de la radio y miro por la ventana, estudiando la silueta de Nueva York.

-No va a querer venir conmigo en ningún caso – murmuro.

-No hace falta que quiera irse contigo. Lo que necesitamos es que la traigas de vuelta a Asgardia. Aquí estará a salvo.

Loki se extraño por el comentario.

-¿Protegerla de _qué_, exactamente?

-No es asunto tuyo, Loki.

-Bueno, técnicamente lo es. Estamos casados – replico Loki.

-Hasta que la muerte os separara – le recordó Gaea – Y la Muerte ya os ha separado dos veces, Loki.

-Lo único que tienes que saber, Loki, es que Sigyn esta en Nueva York, que esta en peligro y que es tu misión traerla de vuelta a casa.

-Sigo diciendo que...

-¡Me da igual, Loki! - grito Freya – Vas a buscarla y traerla a rastras si hace falta, ¿entendido?

-Pero, yo...

-¿Entendido?

Loki cerro los ojos y suspiro. Se froto la frente, derrotado.

-Si, Madre de Todos.

Un zumbido indico que las voces de las gobernadoras de Asgardia habían desaparecido de la radio. Aún así, Loki llamo a una de ella.

-¿Freya?

-¿Si? - la voz de Freya salio como un chispazo del aparato.

-¿Debería empezar a llamarte 'mamá', otra vez? - sonrió Loki.

Freya se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos – Pensaba que decías que Sigyn no quería verte ni saber nada de ti. No es que no te lo hayas ganado a pulso.

Loki trago saliva y no contesto. La radio se volvió a quedar en silencio, y supo que Freya se había ido de nuevo.

Freya tenia razón, se lo había ganado a pulso. Había mentido, abandonado, engañado y ninguneado a Sigyn durante años. La había engañado para que se casara con él para después despreciarla y repudiarla frente a los Nueve Reinos. Y ella se había quedado con él siempre. Siempre. Hasta que él se fue por última vez y ya no volvió nunca más.

Y ahora Sigyn estaba en Nueva York, en peligro, y era su misión protegerla hasta que su madre pudiera hacerlo por él.

Pero, ¿como iba a hacerlo?

No tenia ni idea de como acercarse a Sigyn. Y no era porque no supiera como acercarse a su mujer.

Sino porque no tenia ni idea de que hacer con los sentimiento encontrados que aún sentía por Sigyn.

* * *

**Aunque Loki sigue siendo Loki, el nuevo Loki no se parece en nada al antiguo Loki. **

**A este si lo veo sintiendo remordimientos por todo lo que le hizo a Sigyn. **

**Todos los comentarios sobre las cosas que le hizo Loki a Sigyn son sacados de Marvel-616, por tanto son canon. The All Mother son tres (Freya, Gaea e Idunn) pero por algún motivo se refieren a ellas en singular. **

**En fin, que todo es canon ;)**

**Review! **


	2. Nota

¡Hola gente!

Esto no es una actualización, solo un aviso rápido:

Ahora mismo estoy rodeada de cajas de mudanza, porque mañana lunes 19 me voy a Madrid con mi novio. Como comprenderéis, hasta que no este en mi nuevo piso, con Internet, no voy a poder actualizar las historias. En un principio, para el día 23 ya estaremos completamente asentados, con conexión a Internet en casa.

En parte, esa ha sido la razón de la actualización masiva de capítulos este martes pasado.

Para las que estáis un poco perdidas, os dejo aquí una lista:

-Dos capítulos de '**Sleepwalking Past Hope'**, mi historia Logyn (Loki/Sigyn). Loki, Sigyn, Thor y Jane han escapado de Asgard y están... ¿donde? ¡Sorpresa! ;)

-Un capitulo nuevo de** 'Sherlock'**. Poco a poco, esta historia esta cogiendo forma y este último cap abarca el penúltimo caso de Sherlock, John y Elsa antes de la boda de John y Mary. El siguiente caso sera un multi-cap que creo que os va a gustar mucho a todas.

-Empece una historia nueva basada en el nuevo cómic de Marvel, **'Loki: Agent of Asgard'**. Mi historia se llama exactamente igual que el cómic. Por ahora solo esta el primer capítulo, pero en cuanto se asiente seguiré con la historia como con todas las demás.

Os invito a todas a que leáis todas las historias que no seguís hasta que pueda seguir actualizando de manera regular en Madrid. O las historias cortas que podéis encontrar en mi perfil (one-shots, la gran mayoría sobre Loki y Sigyn). También podéis encontrar el AU de 'SPH', llamado **'Illusions'**, en mi perfil.

Muchas gracias a todas por los comentarios, 'follow/fav' a la historia y las visitas a mis historias.

Os prometo que actualizare tan pronto como pueda.

¡Muchos besos a todas/os!

**Alessandra. **


	3. Casualidad

**¡Ya estamos de vuelta! **

**Esta vez Loki le da vueltas a todo el asunto y... ¡ya veréis! **

**Me gustaría agradecer a todas las que habéis comentado el fic y hecho 'follow/fav' a la historia ^_^ Va a ser un fic cortito pero me esforzare para que a todas os guste lo que leéis. **

**Por cierto, escribiendo este fic, estaba oyendo (como de costumbre) Digital Daggers. Pensé que la canción 'Out of my Head' era perfecta para Loki, pero después de escucharla con atención... es perfecta para Sigyn. En fin...**

**¡Al turrón!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Casualidad. **

_Sal de, sal de, sal de, sal de mi cabeza_

_Digital Daggers – Out Of My Head_

Se había sentado por la noche, mirando hacia la calle, estudiando la estrellas, pensando, y sin darse cuenta, ya era de día.

Se le habían pasado las horas como segundos, dándole vueltas una y otra vez a su nueva misión.

Sigyn.

Cerro los ojos y se froto los parpados, con dolor de cabeza. Había planteado mil y un planes para acercarse a ella sin que su mujer (¿mujer? ¿ex-mujer? ¿...persona con quien compartió cama durante siglos? ¿Como debía referirse a ella?) le golpeara con el bolso o le atacara con spray de pimienta. Freya tenia razón, no es que el no se lo hubiera buscado a pulso, pero Sigyn siempre fue muy dada a exagerar.

Se levanto del sofá, cansado de pensar y, recogiendo sus cosas, se teletransporto al centro de Nueva York. Paseo invisible entre sus calles, ignorando a los mortales que se paseaban a su alrededor. ¿Como encontrar a Sigyn? ¿Seguía pareciéndose a la Sigyn que él dejo atrás o había cambiado tanto que seria imposible reconocerla? Y si la encontraba, ¿tendría el valor suficiente de acercarse a ella? Se mordió el labio. Estuvo tentado de contactar con su antiguo yo: si el viejo Loki no era más que su futuro, tal y como le había contado semanas antes (*), él sabría donde encontrar a Sigyn. Y sabría que reacción había tenido ella... y él.

Trago saliva, pensando de nuevo en la cascada de sensación que Freya le había provocado al nombrar el nombre de Sigyn. Había vergüenza, remordimiento... pero también amor. Un amor que hacia que le temblaran las rodillas y le doliera el estomago.

De un salto se encaramo a un semáforo y de cuclillas, miro a los humanos bajo sus pies. Eran tantos... y Nueva York era tan grande. ¿Donde podría estar Sigyn? Durante unos minutos jugueteo con la idea de que Sigyn tal vez no le recordara tras su resurrección tras el Ragnarok, pero desecho la idea enseguida: si la Madre de Todos querían que la encontrara era porque no sabían donde estaba. Y si no sabían donde estaba, significaba que Sigyn había sobrevivido al Ragnarok. Y si había sobrevivido se acordaría de todo.

La Madre de Todos debían estar muy desesperadas para pedirle a él ayuda.

-Si yo fuera Sigyn... ¿donde estaría? - se pregunto en voz alta.

Sigyn no era como Lorelei. Sigyn no estaría robando bancos para financiarse su estilo de vida. No podría buscarla así. Sigyn era sencilla... si estaba en Nueva York seguramente tenia un trabajo, pensó. Algo sencillo, al aire libre... ¿Tal vez restaurando muebles?

Resoplo, bajando de nuevo al suelo. Tardaría semanas en encontrarla. Tal vez, hablando de nuevo con Freya, conseguiría mas información sobre que era exactamente lo que perseguía a Sigyn. Seria mas sencillo inocular esa amenaza que encontrarla a ella.

Siguió a varias mujeres que le recordaban a Sigyn. Cabellos rubios, unos ojos castaños, un perfume, una manera de andar... Se descubrió a si mismo suspirando, echándola de menos. Por primera vez desde que le confiaron la nueva misión, se alegro y tuvo ganas de encontrar a Sigyn. Tenia ganas de volverla a ver y hablar con ella. La había echado de menos, aunque se cortaría un brazo antes de reconocerlo delante de nadie.

Quería encontrar a Sigyn.

* * *

Un club nocturno era tan buen lugar como cualquier otro para buscarla, pensó.

Se abrió paso a través de los cuerpos danzantes hasta la barra, se pidió una copa y, con la espalda apoyada en la barra, estudio la pista de baile.

Por supuesto, Freya se había negado a darle más información, así que Loki se encontró de nuevo jugando a los detectives para encontrar a su mujer. Había rastreado calles enteras de Nueva York, en busca de alguna pista, pero, como esperaba no había encontrado nada.

Decidió cambiar de estrategia, y esa noche se había recorrido varios clubes de Nueva York, con la esperanza de que Sigyn estuviera en alguno de ellos.

Media hora después, acepto su nuevo fracaso y salio a la calle, suspirando. Iba a ser complicado encontrar a Sigyn. Después de visitar tres o cuatro discotecas (bebiendo en todas ellas) se encontraba algo mareado y, dando tumbos, de dirigió hacia su nuevo bloque de edificios.

Iba andando sin cuidado, sin mirar por donde iba, cuando se choco contra una mujer joven. Ella soltó un pequeño gritito y dejo caer su bolso, derramando su contenido en la acera. Loki soltó un gruñido y se agacho a recoger las cosas de ella.

-Lo siento – dijo – no estoy muy fino esta noche...

-No pasa nada – respondió ella. La espalda de Loki se tensó y levanto la cabeza para mirarla. El pelo rubio le caía sobre la cara, tapándola. Levanto una mano temblorosa y con cuidado aparto el pelo de la cara de ella.

La mujer se aparto y le pego un manotazo en la mano, alejándole de ella.

-Pero, ¿qué diablos...? - su frase se quedo a medio terminar cuando le miro. Loki soltó una risa seca, estudiando su rostro. Ojos castaños, pelo rubio, piel blanca como el mármol... Aspiro hondo y cerro los ojos, disfrutando del aroma de su mujer.

-¡Sigyn! - dijo con una sonrisa. Sigyn le devolvió una mirada helada.

-Tu...

* * *

**¡Eso es potra tío! **

**Y ya veis que Sigyn esta _muy impresionada_ de verle. Notese el sarcasmo. **

**Espero que os haya gustado el cap. En el próximo toca salseo del bueno ;)**

**Review!**


	4. Sigyn

**Este capítulo es, por ahora, el más largo y el que más me gusta de esta historia ^_^**

**He puesto bastante historia pasada de los comics de 'Journey into Mystery' para que las que estáis algo perdidas en ese aspecto sepáis un poco de que va la historia. **

**Muchas gracias a todas las que habéis comentado, me alegro mucho de que os este gustando! **

**Y muchas gracias también a todas las que habéis hecho 'follow/fav' en la historia ;) **

**¡Al turrón!**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Sigyn**

_Secreto, escondido tras la superficie, intentando mantenerlo oculto. Me acecha, lo siento respirar, me llama, en mis sueños. Atrapado, enterrado bajo mi piel, entre susurros, sin descanso en el viento. Me acecha, lo siento acercarse, no me digas lo que pudo ser. Dulce desesperación te siento devorarme, en silencio, oh, no me llevaras a casa. Hundeme, me rindo ante lo que no puedo esconder. Me rindo, me rindo. Roto, me rindo a lo que no puedo tener, me rindo, me rindo. _

_Digital Daggers – Surrender (Piano Version)_

Por supuesto, le golpeo con el bolso.

Unas cincuenta veces.

Mientras gritaba cosas que no tenían demasiado sentido para Loki.

Y, por supuesto, él se dejo hacer.

Si fue porque quería que ella se desahogara, porque pensaba que merecía el castigo o por alguna otra razón, no lo sabía. Pero la verdad es que se quedo quieto, mientras su mujer le golpeaba con el bolso en la cara una y otra vez.

En un giro masoquista, mientras Sigyn le golpeaba, Loki sonreía, mirándola. No recordaba verla con tanta energía desde hacia años. La Sigyn frente a él no había dudado en atacarle nada más verle y Loki se sintió orgulloso de ella. Se quedo de rodillas, sonriendo como un estúpido, mientras ella le gritaba. La nariz le dolía, pero le daba igual.

La gente a su alrededor los miraban, señalandoles con el dedo. Loki esperaba que nadie llamara a la policía, porque temía que iba a tener que noquear a Sigyn para llevársela con él.

Empezó a notar que los golpes de Sigyn eran cada vez más vagos y la miro. Respiraba con dificultad y los golpes cada vez eran más espaciados. Loki levanto una mano, pidiéndole una tregua, y se levanto del suelo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - le espeto ella.

-Pues, de hecho, buscarte – dijo Loki con una sonrisa – Ha sito toda una suerte, la verdad, no esperaba encontrarte tan... ¡Eh! ¿Donde vas?

Mientas hablaba, la cara de Sigyn se había ido deformando hasta volverse una mascara horrenda. Se dio la vuelta y, sin mirar atrás, se alejo corriendo de él.

-¡Sigyn! - la llamo Loki, corriendo tras ella.

-¡Déjame en paz! ¡Ya se lo que pasa cuando vienes a buscarme! - grito ella mientras seguía corriendo, alejándose de él - ¡Y esta vez no pienso caer en tu juego, Loki!

-¡Sigyn, párate!

-¡Ni de coña!

Sigyn hizo un quiebro y se colo por una de las calles laterales y desapareció de su vista. Loki apretó el paso y la siguió por las calles oscuras. Por un momento, sitio miedo por ella: un callejón de Nueva York no era el mejor sitio para una dama por la noche. La vio a lo lejos, corriendo a toda velocidad. Loki sonrió. Se paro en seco y fijo su destino. Con un '¡pop!', el Dios del Engaño desapareció de la calle, para reaparecer delante de Sigyn, unos metros más allá. Sigyn se golpeo en seco contra él y ambo cayeron al asfalto.

-¿Estas bien? - pregunto Loki con Sigyn encima.

-Si, gracias... - murmuro Sigyn. De repente, abrió mucho los ojos y se aparto de un salto de él, recordando sobre quien había caído al tropezar. Se levanto del un salto y se preparo para echar a correr de nuevo, pero Loki la agarro del tobillo y la paro en seco.

-¡Tengo que hablar contigo, en serio! - le dijo - ¡Te juro que no es ningún truco!

-Yo mejor que nadie sabe el valor que tienen tus juramentos – le espero Sigyn.

Vale, eso había dolido. Se lo tenia merecido, pero había dolido igualmente.

-Se que no hemos tenido la mejor de las relaciones... - dijo Loki con voz conciliadora – Pero te juro que esto es importante. No quería ser yo el que te buscara, pero no me quedo más remedio.

Sigyn tiro de su tobillo para liberarse, pero Loki se negó a soltarla - ¿Y qué diantres puede ser tan importante como para que _tu_ tengas que venir a por mi? Si es para alguna de tus trastadas, Loki, te juro que...

-¡No es nada de eso! - le espeto Loki - ¡Tu madre me mando a buscarte porque estas en peligro!

Sigyn dejo de patalear y lo miro, estupefacta.

-¿En peligro, yo? - pregunto.

-Si.

-¿De qué?

-No me lo ha dicho – murmuro Loki sonriendo – Creo que no le caigo muy bien.

-¿Oh, y te extraña? - le hecho en cara Sigyn. Loki suspiro.

-Mira, ya se que no te apetece nada esto. Si te soy sincero, a mi tampoco me hacia mucha gracia – Sigyn desvió la mirada y se mordió el labio. Loki la miro girando la cabeza para estudiar su rostro, ¿eran eso lagrimas? - Pero te juro que solo lo hago porque no quiero que te pase nada. No quería molestarte más... Yo no... Lo siento, ¿vale? - Sigyn lo miro – Ya se que soy la última persona que querrías ver ahora mismo, pero no quiero que te pase nada.

-¿Quien eres y qué has hecho con Loki? - pregunto Sigyn mirándolo con la ceja levantada.

No le creía, ¿y por qué iba a hacerlo?, se pregunto. Había dejado mucho que desear como marido, como amigo y como persona. No podía culparla. Pero estaba decidido a cambiar, era algo que se había prometido a si mismo cuando había renacido... y cuando había matado a su yo renacido. Puede que fuera el mismo Loki que ella había conocido, pero al mismo tiempo no era el mismo Loki.

Solo esperaba tener la oportunidad de demostrárselo. A ella y a toda Asgardia.

-Morí, Sigyn – le explico, encogiéndose de hombros – No soy el mismo Loki.

-Eso también lo he escuchado antes.

-Se que no quieres ni verme pero déjame demostrarte que he cambiado – le pidió Loki – Ahora trabajo para la Madre de Todos. Soy el Agente de Asgard. Ya no soy el malo de la historia.

-¿Mi madre se fía de ti? - pregunto Sigyn escéptica. Loki sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que ellas han visto algo que tu aún no has visto.

Sigyn lo miro en silencio durante unos minutos, estudiando su rostro.

-Renaciste...

-Sep.

-Pero no en Asgardia – no era una pregunta.

-El Vacío me mato y... ¿Podemos hablar de esto en mi casa? - pregunto Loki – No me gusta que estemos tan expuesto. Aún no se que es lo que va detrás de ti.

Loki le ofreció su brazo a Sigyn y esta lo agarro con una mueca. El Dios del Engaño chasqueo los dedos y, segundos después estaban en mitad del salón de su apartamento.

-¿Ikea? - pregunto Sigyn con una sonrisa, estudiando los muebles.

-Ikea – rió Loki.

La invito a sentarse mientras el preparaba un te para ella y una cerveza para él. Mientras esperaba que agua hirviera, la miro desde la cocina.

Físicamente, estaba como la recordaba, la última vez que la había visto. Alta, esbelta... Tenia el pelo más largo y más rubio, supuso que gracias a los tintes de los humanos. Iba vestida con un vestido sencillo y una rebeca de lana, un atuendo muy lejano a los elaborados vestidos que había llevado en Asgard. Sigyn se giro y, avergonzado, Loki aparto la vista, esperando que no le hubiera visto mirándola.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

Loki negó con la cabeza – He tenido que aprender a ser auto suficiente, ahora que vivo en Midgard.

-Tu odias a los humanos...

-_Odiaba_ a los humanos – la corrigió Loki – Ya no soy el mismo que antes.

-Explícamelo todo, por favor.

Loki le contó como, antes de la destrucción de Asgard, había manipulado a Hela para que borrara su nombre del Libro de los Muertos. Cuando los Vengadores de Norman Osborn y El Vacío atacaron Asgard (un plan que él mismo había planeado, le recordó Sigyn), Loki se dio cuenta de el error que había cometido. El Vacío era demasiado poderoso y a Loki no le quedo más remedio que sacrificarse a si mismo por Asgard (las caras de Sigyn le decían que no creía una sola palabra de su 'generoso acto en nombre de Asgard').

Le explico que había muerto, pero poco después había renacido en París, sin saber nada de su pasado, sin poderes y solo.

-Me llamaba _Serrure* – _le dijo Loki, esperando que pillara la broma. Sigyn sonrió.

-Buen detalle.

-Lo se.

Poco después, siguió Loki su historia, Thor le encontró y despertó parte de sus recuerdos y lo llevo de nuevo a Asgard, aunque seguía sin poderes y en su forma infantil. Los asgardianos, por supuesto, le despreciaban, aunque no fuera el mismo Loki, y él no entendió porque hasta más tarde, durante una de sus aventuras. Obvio los detalles de su relación con Leah** (no quería que Sigyn le cogiera asco al nuevo Loki tan pronto). Tampoco le explico que su muerte no había sido más que un preparado plan para renacer como el antiguo Loki en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. No le contó nada de sus conversaciones con el 'antiguo' Loki, o como había enviado a Leah al pasado. No le contó como se había destruido a si mismo al devorar al Loki 'antiguo', convirtiéndose de nuevo, en el monstruo que los Nueve Reinos conocían.

"_Maldito sea yo. Malditos seáis todos" _

Su propia voz hizo eco en su mente. Frente a él, Sigyn escuchaba su historia, fascinada.

Paso a contarle como formo parte de los Vengadores, en uno de sus viajes entre dimensiones y como, con su ayuda, derrotaron a Madre, una enemiga de los Vengadores.

-¿Todo eso siendo un niño? - pregunto Sigyn.

-No, en cierto momento, me hicieron envejecer unos años, hasta el aspecto que tengo ahora. Mi cuerpo anterior no podría haber soportado la carga de tanta magia...

-Creía que no tenias magia.

-No la tenia porque mi cuerpo no podía soportarla, por eso me envejecieron – explico Loki.

-Ah.

Omitió de nuevo detalles de como había ayudado a los Vengadores a derrotar a Madre. No menciono a Leah, y se invento una historia para explicar como había recuperado sus poderes. No le contó como las apariciones que tenia de Leah y de su yo infantil no eran más que ilusiones que creaba su mente, creadas por su propia culpa. No le contó como abandono el grupo de los Vengadores por vergüenza.

Mientras le contaba la historia a Sigyn, se dio cuenta de que sentía vergüenza por muchas cosas de su pasado. Enviar a Leah al pasado, convirtiéndola en Hela, acabar con su única verdadera posibilidad de redención, al devorarse a si mismo, traicionar a Thor...

Tenia que dar cuentas por muchas cosas.

-Abandonaste a tus amigos... - susurro Sigyn – Bueno, no debería sorprenderme.

Loki hizo una mueca y se llevo la mano al pecho, fingiendo dolor.

-No me pasas una, ¿eh?

-¿Debería? - pregunto ella. Loki no se pensó la respuesta.

-No.

-¿Y después de eso, empezaste a trabajar para mi madre?

Loki asintió – Me hicieron un trato que no pude rechazar.

-Sorprendeme.

-Por cada misión que hiciera para ellas con éxito, la Madre de Todos borrarían de la historia alguna de mis antiguas historias – explico Loki – Limpiar mi historial...

Sigyn se froto la frente.

-¿Incluso las historias correspondientes a mi?

-Supongo que solo borrarían las malas – susurro Loki.

-Todas eran malas, Loki.

-¡No todas! - protesto el Dios del Engaño - ¡Hubo una época en la que te puse por encima de todas las cosas!

-¡¿Y cuanto duro eso, Loki?! - le espeto Sigyn - ¡Hasta que te hartaste de mi!

-¡Solo quería protegerte!

Se miraron en silencio a los ojos, sopesando todas las cosas que habían vivido juntos. Las buenas y las malas. Sobretodo las malas.

Finalmente, Sigyn se levanto del sofá y dijo:

-Quiero hablar con mi madre. Hasta que no hable con la Madre de Todos no pienso confiar en ti o en nada de lo que me digas. Si, como dices, es cierto que quieres protegerme, sera mejor que contactes con mi madre ahora mismo, porque te juro que, si no hablo con ella, en cinco minutos, me iré. Y esta vez no seras capaz de encontrarme.

* * *

***Serrure es 'cerrado' en francés. Hace referencia a que Loki no sabe quien es, aunque sus recuerdos están dentro de él, pero es que, además, en ingles se traduce como Lock. Igual no os hace tanta gracia como a mi, pero es muy bueno. **

****Leah... Ah, Leah... La mejor amiga de Loki cuando aún eran un niño, quasi interés romántico... y si, Hela. Loki mando a Leah al pasado y esta creció y se convirtió en Hela. Así que no, Loki no es el padre de Hela, al menos no biológico. Nos metemos ya en un dilema filosófico si pensamos que, al mandar a Leah al pasado, Loki creo a Hela y es su 'padre', blah, blah, blah... **

**La canción del principio siempre me ha recordado mucho a Loki post-me-devoro-a-mi-mismo-por-que-soy-guay. Pega mucho para el Loki de los Vengadores Earth-212. Y como esta contándole todo el rollo a Sigyn me pareció apropiada. **

**Si tenéis dudas, dejadlas en los comentarios y puedo hacer un capítulo especial para responder preguntas ^_^**

**Review!**


	5. Trauma

**Bueno, antes de empezar a leer... ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho! Podéis echarle al culpa a la música que estaba escuchando mientras escribía, pero lo cierto es que esto estaba planeado desde que decidí escribir el fic. **

**La canción por cierto es la BSO de todas las OTPs, ¿vale? Crearon los OTPs y luego esta canción. **

**En fin, espero no mataros demasiado. **

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Trauma**

_Es difícil desviar la mirada del fuego de tus ojos, no quiero escuchar que estamos fuera de tiempo, quédate conmigo, estaba herida y me devolviste a la vida. No, no quiero que pare. Cruza mi corazón, te juro que nunca te mentiré, cree mis palabras, oye mi promesa, te juro que no decepcionare. Tenemos un amor que durara para siempre. No podría soportar ver como otra mano te acaricia, déjame estar en tu vida, siempre estaré a tu lado. _

_Tenemos un amor que durara para siempre. _

_The Veronicas – Cross My Heart_

-Quiero hablar con mi madre. Hasta que no hable con la Madre de Todos no pienso confiar en ti o en nada de lo que me digas. Si, como dices, es cierto que quieres protegerme, sera mejor que contactes con mi madre ahora mismo, porque te juro que, si no hablo con ella, en cinco minutos, me iré. Y esta vez no seras capaz de encontrarme – dijo Sigyn, las manos en la cintura, mirando a Loki fijamente.

-No es tan fácil...

-Pues ya puedes empezar ha hacerlo sencillo, porque te juro que me voy y no me volverás a encontrar en tu vida.

-¡No tengo un mando a distancia para hablar con tu madre! - protesto Loki – No puedo chasquear los dedos y hacer que aparezca de la nada.

-¿Como lo haces normalmente?

-Yo no hago nada, ellas se aparecen cuando les apetece o me necesitan – explico Loki –. La última vez se comunicaron conmigo por la radio.

-¿Cuando te ordenaron buscarme? - pregunto Sigyn acercándose al aparato. Loki asintió.

-Pero no suelen presentarse de la misma manera siempre... Necesito más de un par de minutos Sigyn, y aún así no te aseguro de que contesten. Podría llevarte a Asgardia...

-No – Sigyn estaba tocando botones de la radio, esperando que alguno la pusiera en contacto con Freya – Si pongo un pie en Asgardia no me dejaran marcharme.

-Tal vez seria lo mejor, ¿sabes? - dijo Loki – Aún no se que te persigue o quien quiere hacerte daño.

-Seguramente alguno de tus enemigos – dijo Sigyn como si fuera obvio – Aunque no se para que irían tras de mi, no es que tu y yo tengamos la mejor relación del mundo o que hayamos pasado mucho tiempos juntos...

-Tampoco seria la primera vez que te atacan a ti para hacerme daño – susurro Loki.

Sigyn apretó los labios y no contesto. Sabia a que se refería Loki: la vez que dejo escapar a Thor (tampoco tenía mucho merito, pensó rencorosa, Loki dejaba escapar a Thor siempre) para poder usar su cuerpo y rescatarla de La Llama*. Que, en realidad, nunca la habría atacado de no ser porque Loki, como de costumbre, intento engañarle. Loki no estaba mas que sacándola de un lio en el que _él_ la metió.

Sigyn sonrió. Aún así había sido algo a lo que se había aferrado durante años. Para vengarse de Loki intentaron matarla a _ella_. Quería pensar que era por algo. Que los enemigos de Loki sabían algo que el resto de los Nueve Reinos ignoraban. Que tal vez Loki la había querido en algún momento...

Loki la miro en silencio, bebiéndose con los ojos cada hebra de oro que era su pelo, estudiando la curva de su espalda, el suave movimiento de sus brazos. El Dios del Engaño desvió la mirada y suspiro. Si quería que Sigyn siguiera con él por la mañana sería mejor que se pusiera en marcha.

Hizo memoria, recordando como y cuando se habían apareció La Madre de Todos durante los meses que había estado trabajando para ellas: en su ducha, en el ponche, en la radio, en la televisión, en sus videojuegos. Sigyn ya estaba trasteando con la radio, así que se decidió a encender la televisión, esperando algún tipo de reacción. Cambio de canal varias veces, esperando ver la cara de Freya aparecer en cualquier momento. Pero no apareció.

Bajo el volumen de su televisión y se fue a la cocina. Saco un plato del armario y lo lleno de agua, esperando.

No paso nada.

Se froto la barbilla, pensativo.

-¿Qué haces?

-Invitando a Freya a pasarse por aquí, pero parece que no tiene ganas – resoplo Loki – A lo mejor con coca cola... - saco un par de latas de la nevera y las vertió en un cuenco.

-Creo que no lo entiendo... - dijo Sigyn.

-Tienen tendencia a aparecerse en sitios raros... - explico Loki – Esperaba que funcionara... ¡Heimdall! - grito al techo, llamando la atención del Guardián de Asgardia - ¡Hey, HEIMDALL!

Sigyn negó con la cabeza y volvió al salón, dejándose caer en el sofá. Con un suspiro se quito los zapatos y se puso cómoda. Algo le decía que la cosa iba para largo. Finalmente, Loki se rindió y se sentó frente a ella.

-Te juro que no es un truco – dijo con una expresión de rendición – Por favor, no te vayas.

-Esperare hasta mañana por la mañana, pero si... - Sigyn se cayo y abrió los ojos, viendo como la coca cola empezaba a levitar en la cocina, tomando forma - ¿Loki?

El Dios del Engaño se giro para seguir la mirada de Sigyn y sonrió.

-¡Ya era hora! - Sigyn lo miro sin comprender – Tu madre – dijo Loki, señalando la nube de liquido azucarado que se acercaba a ellos con el pulgar.

-¿Mamá? - pregunto Sigyn.

-Hija mía, estas sana y salva – dijo la Freya de coca cola – Pero, ¿por qué no estas aquí con nosotras? No estas a salvo, Sigyn.

-Si, algo me dijo Loki... - Sigyn seguía pasmada – pero, ¿de que exactamente me esta protegiendo? No me lo ha querido decir.

-¡No lo se ni yo! ¿Como quieres que te lo diga? - protesto Loki. El Dios del Engaño se había mantenido al margen de la conversación, observando en silencio como Freya goteaba sobre su alfombra... otra vez. Resoplo y se fue a la cocina a por un paño y un cuenco.

-Madre, yo no quiero irme a Asgardia – dijo Sigyn – Tengo una vida en Nueva York, y me gusta. Tengo un trabajo y amigos...

-¡No estas segura en el mundo humano, Sigyn! No voy a permitir que te ocurra algo.

-¡Puedes quedarte conmigo si quieres! - grito Loki desde la cocina – Si, quieres, ya sabes, que... bueno, tengo sitio en el apartamento y... ¡No es obligatorio! Pero, bueno, quería que supieras que... si, eh...

Sigyn y Freya ignoraron a Loki.

-¿No puedes decirme al menos quien me persigue? - pregunto Sigyn a su madre.

-No es seguro hablar de esto aquí, Sigyn, vuelve a Asgardia y...

-¡Si vuelvo no me dejaras marcharme nunca más!

-¡Es por tu seguridad!

-¡Pero yo estoy a salvo! ¿Quien iba a querer atacarme?

Siguieron así durante un rato, dando vueltas una y otra vez a la misma idea: volver o no volver a Asgardia. Loki las miro unos minutos en silencio antes de acercarse a Sigyn.

-Sujétame esto, anda – le pidió tendiéndole el cuenco vació a Sigyn. La tomo de las manos y coloco el recipiente entre Freya y el suelo. Sigyn lo miro como si estuviera loco - ¡Tu madre tiene a gotear y ya me ha jodido varias alfombras!

Sigyn rodó los ojos y siguió hablando con Freya, ignorando a Loki. Este se arrodillo frente a Sigyn y se puso a frotar el suelo y la alfombra con un trapo húmedo. Gruño. Otra alfombra destrozada por Freya... Iba a empezar a pedir un plus para la tintorería.

Siguió frotando el suelo durante un rato cuando se dio cuenta de que la conversación entre Freya y Sigyn se había detenido. Oía la voz de Freya llamar a Sigyn y percibió la nota de urgencia en su voz. Loki frunció el ceño y levanto la mirada.

Las manos de Sigyn, que sujetaban el cuenco, temblaban. Tenia los brazos pegados al cuerpo y las piernas cerradas. Su cara estaba blanca como el papel, los ojos rojos y se mordía los labios. Lo escucho entonces: el goteo de el líquido cayendo gota a gota en el cuenco. Loki trago saliva y se dio cuenta en que postura estaban. Ella, sobre él, con un cuenco en las manos, un cuenco entre él y un líquido goteante. Loki se maldijo a si mismo.

¿Como no se había dado cuenta?

Con un gemido, Sigyn soltó el cuenco que cayo de un golpe seco en el suelo, derramando la coca cola por el suelo y la alfombra, pero a Loki le dio igual. Se puso de pie de un salto, con los brazos extendidos, atrapando a Sigyn entre ellos. Las piernas de la rubia se derrumbaron bajo ella y el cuerpo de Sigyn se desplomo. Sigyn gemía en los brazos de Loki, agitándose, temblando. Dos lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... - murmuro Loki contra su pelo.

Con cuidado, se sentó en el suelo, con Sigyn aún entre sus brazos y la estrecho contra su cuerpo, acariciando su pelo suavemente. Ella aún temblaba.

No supo cuando tiempo estuvieron así. Pero durante todo ese rato, repitió una y otra vez las mismas palabras.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...

* * *

***El famoso episodio de 'Ella es lo único que realmente amo en los Nueve Reinos'. El momento más romántico en la historia de Logyn en Marvel. Y, tristemente, el casi único ejemplo que puedo poner en este fic. Esperemos que los de Marvel me plagien la idea y traigan de vuelta a Sigyn. Yo les regalo esta trama. Tal cual. Pero que traigan a Sigyn. **

**Y sobre el final del cap... ¿qué puedo decir? Sigyn tiene un trauma muy gordo. Recordad que el episodio de Loki atado y torturado a ocurrido una y otra y otra y otra y otra vez... porque en Marvel las vidas de los dioses de Asgard siempre siguen el mismo ciclo. Tampoco ha estado Loki muy fino ahí, la verdad. **

**Pero ha quedado triste y romántico al mismo tiempo 3 **

**Y cambiando de tema... He decidido que cuando acabe Loki: Agent of Asgard (que va a ser cortito), empezare un fanfic nuevo. Y mi pregunta es, ¿de que quereis que sea?**

-Hellsing: Alucard/OC - Siguiendo la historia de Alucard e Ilona desde que él la recogiera siendo un bebé. Tons of lemon.

-Harry Potter: Fred/OC - Historia planeada con la única intención de salvar a Fred al final de la Batalla de Howgarts. OC es una mestiza de sirena, por cierto.

-Bucky/Yelena: No hace falta decir más. Pero si quereis ver de que va la cosa, más o menos, tengo dos one-shots en mi perfil. 

**-Death Note: L/OC - Lo mismo que el Fred/OC pero para salvar a L. **

**Decidme de que preferís que lo escriba ^_^**

**Review!**


End file.
